


Reunions and Changes

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: It's Gladion and Lillie's first time together again in an eternity, and the familiar habits they sink back into get shaken up by a few new developments. Mainly the Silvally her brother has taken as a best friend, who happens to think he would fit in quite perfectly to the debaucherous activities. Anonymous commission.





	

The second that Lillie got her lips around her brother's cock again, everything felt 'right' again. It was a twisted sort of right, but one that she had missed for far too long, moaning as she stared up at Gladion with wide, bright eyes, smiling as she sucked him down. It had been too long for the two of them, separated by circumstance and insanity. They had escaped the Aether Paradise with a little help from Wicke, but not at the same time, and been tossed virtually to the winds in their different directions and separate purposes with the Pokemon they had escaped with. The comfort they found with each other had become something both had found too much safety in for being removed from it for so long to be quite so good.

Gladion groaned as he felt the familiar wet heat embrace his cock. He couldn't agree more about how long it had been, and his fingers grasped the ponytail she now wore, a convenient handlebar to grip as he pleaded her deeper. "Don't hold back. It's been too long, and I need your mouth so much." Seeing her down on her hands and knees as he sat on the edge of the bed again just made it all so perfect, the familiar position she took, kneeling down in front of him and getting his jeans off, pulling his dick out and getting it happily into her mouth.

And now, she finally had it in there again, right where it belonged. She was used to Gladion being a bit handsy and forceful with the grip on her hair, and even though the ponytail made it not only easier but more concentrated, she couldn't muster up a single complaint, moaning happily as she felt him push her head down into his lap further. After so long of being away from Gladion, it was really all Lillie had wanted, and she didn't mind in the least that he was getting handsy as she sucked his cock down deeper. Neither were in quite the same boat they used to be now, with freedom and other friends and their mother in recovery now, but even still, there was something about the closeness they felt that never truly went away, and the further into her mouth the warm, thick cock pushed, the more she felt like she was home again.

Very quickly, Lillie built up a bit of a hungry pace on her brother's dick, moaning and slurping loudly on it as her head rocked back and forth, her eyes beaming up at Gladion as she sought all the excited signs that what she did was working, in the way he groaned and how his breath tightened, the way his expression shifted and his head rolled back. "I can't believe my sister is a better cocksucker than any of the girls in Team Skull," he groaned, and it left Lillie as proud as it did giggly, blushing fiercely at the strange compliment as she just savoured the intimacy between them again after so long without. No matter the troubles with came with this, she felt it so worth the effort now to just be savouring it all, relishing in the mad thrill of it all and letting it wash over her. Nothing could ruin the moment of the two siblings finally having a moment alone and being able to connect.

Except, apparently, for Silvally.

Lillie's new skirt had been pulled up a little bit as she flaunted her new outfit for her brother, particularly the lack of panties, and she hadn't really pulled it back down when she turned around to suck his cock, which meant it hung over her ass, exposing her lower body to behind the door. With the house so empty nobody had been in danger of finding them, but she had forgotten that there weren't only people to think about. And since a little bit of flirty showing off and some dick sucking was all Lillie needed to get wet, the scent of her exposed arousal had taken to catching the nose of Silvally, who walked in to see what was happening.

Gladion had his head rolled back as he was pushing Lillie's head further down and entering his sister's throat, and with their focus on each other and their moans being so loud, nobody noticed Silvally walking right into the room. At least not until he rose up onto his hind legs, mounting Lillie proudly and shoving his cock right into her without warning or permission.

Lillie yelled in shock as she pulled back, some strands of drool dripping from her lips in surprise as panic set in. "Silvally!" she cried out, looking over her shoulder in shock at the Pokemon who had not only mounted her, but began to fuck her. His hips bucked fast, his cock pushing into her, and the frustration in her voice played against the moans that spilled out as she frustratedly admitted one thing in her mind; Silvally had a really nice cock. She'd never seen it before, but as she felt the long, fat member pushing into her, she found herself letting out the most torn and confused of noises imaginable. "Oh, Gladion, what do I do about--hghchk!"

"Fuck, that's hot," Gladion groaned, staring at his faithful Pokemon as it mounted and began rutting his sister. His response was to shove her head right back down, getting a bit too overzealous as he started to facefuck Lillie, watching with awe at the way Silvally took her. He couldn't help himself; something about the sight was just too much for him to not be swept away by, a twisted kind of pleasure he started at intently, almost more than the sight of his pretty sister gagging on his dick as she stared up at him with confused but lusty eyes, her cheeks burning with shame and bliss all at once in the face of what was happening to her.

Confused and now spitroasted down on her hands and knees, Lillie really didn't know what to think. Gladion's groan and sudden burst of oral roughness certainly gave her an idea of her brother's vote, but she had never had sex with a Pokemon before. Never even considered it. And for as much as Silvally's cock was hitting the spot perfectly as he fucked her, she couldn't fully shake a certain weirdness about the entire experience. Even as she moaned around the cock pounding suddenly down her throat. Even as she wiggled her hips and pushed back against the fervid thrusting of the needy Pokemon, whom Gladion had adopted like he was a family pet Pokemon. Just a harmless dog and not a chimeric Pokemon created in a lab to hunt Ultra Beasts.

Although, Silvally was about as well suited for domesticity as he was for fucking humans, so on that note Lillie couldn't really say anything about her brother's behavior. Not when he was all the way inside of her and the needy humping left her moaning and shivering harder and hotter, the growing heat throbbing within her proving more than she knew how to handle. Lillie couldn't help herself, couldn't shake the burning aches within her as the struggling sounds of her throat spasming around Gladion's cock did little to muffle the growing volume and certainty of the moans she let out. The sounds forced their way through no matter how hard she was getting facefucked, and between the time they'd been apart and just how horny Gladion was, it was one of the harder ones she'd been subjected to.

With that in mind, it was hard for Lillie to be able to do much about what was happening but accept it, taking in the pleasure that came from Silvally's feverish and eager thrusts, letting him have his steady, aggressive way with her as his trainer responded in mind, using a grip on her hair to guide her head up and down rapidly. If anything, the fact that she was sloppily deepthroating her brother's own cock was helping her accept how good it felt to get fucked by a Pokemon; she was hardly able to get on a high horse about anything right now, and the sensation of being spitroasted was definitely starting to win her over well enough for Lillie to accept it and let this all happen.

Silvally let out excited noises as he took Lillie's pussy, his first time actually 'mating' with a female, and the slick, velvety heat embracing his cock was everything he could have hoped it would be. Maybe even more than that still, given how insanely, sinfully good this felt. He couldn't get enough of it, refusing to slow down or compromise for anything amid the immense swell of pleasure that came from taking it to her so forcefully. The pleasure was incredible, and making it even better was the pretty blonde human's acceptance of it, the feeling of her pushing back against him and eagerly begging him to fuck her harder and deeper. Something he was more than happy to do.

So worked up and close now that he was meeting his sister's face with harsh thrusts upward, Gladion groaned in delight. "Watching you let Silvally fuck you is so hot," he groaned again, so thankful she was letting his Pokemon at her for the absolutely perfect delights that came with it. Lillie looked so hot getting stuffed with Pokemon dick. During his stint with Team Skull he'd seen girls get fucked more than a few times by Pokemon, and that was hot as all fuck, but those girls hadn't been Lillie, and as much more fucked up as it was, it was also so much more exciting. He accepted his weirdnesses, and given the excitement burning within Lillie's eyes as she deepthroated him, it seemed she was coming around on them too.

Spitroasted and feeling as depraved as she ever had before, Lillie came first, and she came hard. With a loud, delighted cry she hit her peak, twisting happily about and moaning as she lost herself to the sudden burst of pleasure within her. She twisted hotly about between the two cocks fucking her from both ends, losing herself with a mad speed back and forth, throwing herself forward onto her brother's cock as it slid down the lining of her spasming throat, then shoved back against the thick canine cock that fucked her trembling pussy. She needed them to cum inside of her so badly that she didn't know what to do with herself.

But thankfully, all the moaning and bucking was just what the two boys needed. Silvally let out a frustrated whine as he slammed balls deep into Lillie, burying his cock inside of her as it twitched and began to spew thick shots of hot, sticky cum deep into the womb of the shocked human girl, who felt herself getting creampied by a Pokemon. The lock of shock creeping across Lillie's face in realization was the last straw for Gladion, who couldn't handle the expression on her face. He pulled her head back by the hair, left Lillie gasping for air and licking up the strands of warm spit from her lips as he grabbed his cock with his free hand, a few strokes all he needed to blow his load all over her face.

With her mouth open, Lillie's post-orgasmic whines and purrs of delight rang out clearly while her brother came on her face. She shivered in delight, staring up at Gladion with pink cheeks and a breathless whine of his name. She shivered, bottom lip trembling as she looked up at Gladion, who gladly painted her face with thick streaks of gooey, warm cum. It left her a happy, blissful mess, having missed the warm sensation on her face, and she smiled wider as she pulled back from Gladion and Silvally slowly withdrew his cock.

"Wow," she said, shivering as she turned slowly around. "Silvally, that was..." She didn't know what to follow that up with. Did she thank the Pokemon for mounting her without warning and fucking her? She'd certainly gotten off hard enough to be very happy with him, but at the same time this entire awkward situation seemed almost too insane to believe. But there she was, trying her best to smooth it over with some sanity as she looked over to Gladion, hoping he knew how to better handle his Pokemon.

Gladion had a bit sharper an idea of what to do, but it was going to be a bit of an insane one. He grabbed hold of Lillie, pulling her up onto the bed he sat on the edge of and pulling her up onto his lap. The blonde yelped and squeaked in excitement as she was watched him lie back and guide her up to the top of his cock, pulling her quickly down as he sank into her creampied pussy, not the least bit against fucking his own Pokemon's sloppy seconds. In fact, quite the contrary, this was all to extend the gesture to Silvally as he reached for her perky, round ass cheeks and slowly spread them wide. "Climb on up here and get in on this."

Lilly let out a nervous, excited gasp as she looked down at her smiling brother, then back over to Silvally, who climbed up onto the bed and once more mounted her from behind, but this time, he was going for the exposed pucker Gladion was showing off to him, mounting her happily as he guided his cock into her ass. All it took was a single slow and steady stroke, the Pokemon groaning excitedly as he pushed into ass, and he drew from the blonde a squeal of excitement and worry twisting together. She'd never taken it in both holes at once before, and Silvally was easily a match for her brother's big dick as she felt the fullness hit her.

It was intense, having both holes opened up around a pair of thick cocks, and she felt everything between the two dicks getting squished together, barely more than a thin little wall keeping the cocks apart as they began to thrust into her, Silvally understanding enough to go slow at first and steadily ease her ass looser as Gladion took it slow as well, her pussy a familiar and thoroughly used retreat for him, but not only had it been a while, but he knew that the double penetration was going to complicate things, and he wanted to not push her too far when she was already going on on a limb to do this.

"Oh, Arceus!" whined Lillie, as she felt them start to pick up the pace, both cocks sheathed into her tight holes, as the boys relished not only in sharing the soft blonde, but in how tight double penetrating her made her, able to feel the other fucking her. It helped urge them quicker forward, building up a nice, respectable pace on their double teaming of Lillie, who twisted between their bodies as Silvally lay atop her, pushing her down against Gladion's body harder as her fingers tightened against his sweater and she whined. "Please, fuck me, both of you. I can't--this is so wro--please!" With no idea how to convey the many complicated feelings bubbling up within her, Lillie just defaulted to need. Desperate, shuddering need as the feeling of two cocks fucking her was proving far more than she was ready to handle, but this was one of those rare cases where she liked being out of her depth.

They did as they were asked by the desperate girl, starting to thrust quicker, Gladion's fingers dug into her ass even harder than hers were pressing into his chest as he kneaded the cheeks. It was a grip he needed to steady himself as he thrust upward into her, keeping the rapid pace that made the bed shake as he tried to keep up with the increased and frantic motions of his own Pokemon taking his sister's ass with more vigor than he'd ever been willing to try and get away with. It was a little ballsy of Silvally to try, but rather than be salty about it he tried to have the fun he could, sharing her with him and accepting the twisted delights that came with that. This was so insane to him that he didn't have the slightest idea how to quite deal with it, but that was what made it so exhilarating to be fucking Lillie this hard.

Lillie was learning about herself in the process of letting her brother and his Pokemon double penetrate her. For one, she could handle a lot more than she thought she could. In general she had gained a lot of emotional strength in everything she'd been through, but this testing of her limits proved to her that she could take the two hung boys at their fastest and horniest without a problem, something that made her shiver with an odd kind of happiness, relishing in just how much she was able to take here and derive guiltless, incredible pleasure from. She felt so good, burning up with the twin blisses of both her holes getting taken, and her cum-smeared face was lit up with absolute bliss as she let it all hit her faster and hotter, the mad delights that crashed down onto her leaving her almost certain she wasn't going to be able to look back when all this was done.

"You shouldn't have let Silvally fuck me," she whimpered. "Now you've got some competition." She pressed back against the Pokemon, happily nuzzling up against his neck as his hot cock pounded her behind. "And I have two big boys to take care of!" There was more Lillie wanted to say in her playful teasing of her brother's "mistake", but she lost track of all that as instead, she hit a sudden and unexpected peak, eyes widening as she cried out in shock, moaning and twisting as another orgasm tore through her. This one was even harder due to the pleasure she was dealing with, as having a dick in her ass proved much more conducive to getting off than having one in her mouth. She twisted and bucked with a fervid spree of need that said she was going to come to a limp stop at the end of all this from tiring herself out too much.

Which was fine by Gladion and Silvally both, as they slammed into the spasming, yelping girl at the same time, burying their cocks to the hilt inside of her body as the tightness and massaging of her inner walls around their cocks broke them down too. They both came inside of her at the same time, Gladion adding to the creampie Silvally left, while Silvally in turn left a new one pumped deep into her ass, and the sound she made as she hit that peak of warm, gooey fullness was one that Gladion would never forget, frustrated by the fact that he wasn't ever going to hear a sound that hot and amazing from a girl he wasn't related to.

As expected, Lillie collapsed down limply onto her brother, head pressing down against his chest as she let out a content, excited sigh. Her eyes closed as she felt the warmth of both Gladion as she cuddled up to him, and of Silvally remaining atop her and pushing down against her for warmth. "Mm, Gladion, you... You don't mind if Silvally and I spend more time together, do you? I was mostly just teasing about you having competition, but if you mind, I won't do anything you don't want me to do with your Pokemon."

Gladion shook his head, reaching around the back of his Pokemon's neck to give an adoring scratching to it, making Silvally sigh happily. "Lillie? There isn't anyone else in the world I'd be more willing to share you with than Silvally. You two can do everything you want to together, on one condition."

"Anything," Lillie said happily, smiling bright as she looked up at Gladion, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Silvally can join on us, but I get to join in when it's just you two."

"Deal!" Lillie clung happily to his chest again. "And as a bonus, I won't tell all your friends from Team Skull how much of a sap you are for your sister."


End file.
